fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Consumables
Consumables are items in Fantastic Frontier that players can purchase from food vendors, as a possible drop from mobs, or can be found in the wildernesses. Consumables are meant to restore a certain amount of HP towards a wounded player. Please notice that some of the consumables can appear in more than one category. The first chart will show you the list of foods and HP items that can be purchased from a vendor or can be obtained from other NPCs, specifically the one that players can talk to, not the ones that can be killed by players. |A ripe red apple, straight from the tree. |- | |Toad Tom's Soup |50 |8 | |A strong and hearty soup, the recipe is a closely guarded secret among toads. |- | |Bread |180, 200 |20 | |A loaf of delicious bread. |- | |Pepperoni |200 |25 | |Some savory thin sliced pepperoni. |- | |Carrot Juice |500 |25 | |Pure 100% carrot juice. Delicious. |- | |Beet'zo |600 |50 | |Twice the size of a regular beet and double the flavor, the beet'zo outshines the beet in all ways. |- | |Pie |800 |40 | |A freshly baked pie. |- | |George's Spicy Chicken |1,005 |75 | |Spicy AND delicious! |- | |Eggplant |1,400 |75 | |Does not contain eggs. |- | |Giant's Corn |1,960 2,000 |100 | |Now grown by humans, the Giant's Corn was once a staple of Giant agriculture. |- | |Asparagus Slug |Randomized |100 | |This odd food tastes better than it appears, and heals for quite a bit. Some do not trust its appearance. |- | |Rich Man's Delight |2,500 7,100 |500 | |An overindulgent amount of food. Tasty, but expensive. |} The second chart will show you the list of edible plants, specifically the ones located in the harvestable section of the Itempedia. The third chart will show you the list of edible fishes. The fourth chart will show you the list of edible items that are dropped from mobs. |"These common ocean fish are known for swimming in huge schools with thousands of fish." |- | |Cellery Antenna |12 | |"Two "regular" sticks of delicious celery." |- | |Bread |20 | |"A loaf of delicious bread." |- | |Darkroot |25 | |"A gloomy looking root of some unknown plant. While Darkroot can be found all over the Frontier, the plant this root feeds is unseen." |- | |Pepperoni |25 | |"Some savory thin sliced pepperoni." |- | |Apple |30 | |"A ripe red apple, straight from the tree." |- | |Red Clapper |30 | |"This red fish has some seriously wide fins. Legend says giant Red Clappers used to clap their fins together to create powerful tsunamis, but such an anomaly has never been recorded." |- | |Blue Ogrefish |35 | |"A Blue Ogrefish. Usually a solitary creature, the Blue Ogrefish tends to live in coral infested areas." |- | |Pie |40 | |"A freshly baked pie." |- | |Beet'zo |50 | |"Twice the size of a regular beet and double the flavor, the beet'zo outshines the beet in all ways." |- | |Cyclops Shockjaw |50 | |"The big black eye of this Cyclops Shockjaw eyes you with an electric energy. The gaze of one of these fish can zap a shrimp to dust." |- | |Garnoth Fish |50 | |"An unusual Garnoth Fish. It seems half fish, half something else entirely." |- | |Ghost Clapper |50 | |"This fish hardly seems to exist. Its ghostly image unclear, only the sound of a faint clapping drums around it. What does it applaud?" |- | |Lemon Flower |50 | |"This large yellow flower is sought after for its pleasant citrus scent and its delicious flavor." |- | |Plumbo Flower |50 | |"A delicious Plumbo Flower. Plumbos are safe to eat, unlike most things you find out in the wilderness." |- | |Eggplant |75 | |"Does not contain eggs." |- | |Pack of Gum |99 | |"A pack of delicious sugar-free bubble gum." |- | |Asparagus Slug |100 | |"This odd food tastes better than it appears, and heals for quite a bit. Some do not trust its appearance." |- | |Giant's Corn |100 | |"Now grown by humans, the Giant's Corn was once a staple of Giant agriculture." |- | |Lesser Dungeon Candy |100 | |"An easily portable candy, typically carried by dungeon crawlers. Even hundreds can fit in an adventurer's pocket." |- | |Riverlord Fish |100 | |"This huge fish rules over the riverlands. Whatever its crown is made of, other fish seem to fear it. Thought to only be a legend, this odd fish seems all too real." |- | |Ancient Magma Fish |150 | |"These ancient magma fish are said to swim in the molten lakes far beneath the ground. They are often considered to be one of the oldest fish in existence as they have been around since the very first magma was first formed." |- | |Greater Dungeon Candy |500 | |"A fancy portable candy, typically carried by dungeon crawlers. Even hundreds can fit in an adventurer's pocket." |- | |Rich Man's Delight |500 | |"An overindulgent amount of food. Tasty, but expensive." |} The fifth chart will show you the list of consumables that can be dropped from birds. |- | |Portabato Mushroom |8 | |- | |Bread |20 | |- | |Apple |30 | |- | |Bonefish |50 | |} (Images must be 80x80, if you see something's missing from the page and should be in it, please leave it in the comments section). |} Category:Items Category:Public